The subject application relates to computerized tomography (CT) imaging. In particular, new and improved CT imaging systems are presented which are low cost, fully self-contained and easily installed/used. Example improvements disclosed herein include implementation of an integrated and self-contained drive system for moving a scanner component relative to a fixed or static platform/base which also acts as an imaging table. The CT imaging system is also greatly simplified to improve ease of use and to reduce cost to a level similar to general X-ray and Ultrasound systems.
World population in 2016 is estimated to be in excess of seven billion people. However healthcare is not accessible to all. The “developed” world, consisting of mostly the USA, Western Europe, and Japan, enjoys the benefit of high tech medical devices which are not readily available in “less developed” regions of the world. Yet the developed world accounts for only 10% of the world population.
First and foremost among technologies not readily available in less developed regions of the world is the benefit of 3D diagnostic imaging technologies such as CT and MM. This is due to the reason for this is because of many barriers to initial ownership and operational costs. Whereas X-ray and Ultrasound systems retail for less than $150 k CT systems typically cost greater than $300 k and can exceed $1M. CT scanners are much more complex. They have a high failure rate and are more difficult to repair than X-ray and Ultrasound. Service contracts can typically exceed $100 k annually. In addition the repair personnel are designated as “service engineers”, as opposed to “service technicians”. These types of highly trained labor are scarce in underdeveloped nations.
Furthermore, the installation of a typical CT can take weeks in developed areas such as the USA. In underdeveloped countries this is much more difficult. Typical CT systems have to be anchored specifically to the Hospital floor, which has significant loading factors.
CT systems also require a tremendous amount of electrical power (40-120 kwatts) instantaneously when X-rays must energize. Significantly tight tolerances are required on the “cleanliness” of the power as to noise, spikes, dropouts, etc. In fact many CT systems are susceptible to poor quality power, which can cause long, complex, and costly service repairs to remediate each time. The power required is generally 3-phase 400/600volt, which requires special wiring, installation, and componentry such as transformers. This type of power is almost never available.
CT systems also typically occupy a very large footprint for the scanner portion because of the translating table. Generally rooms longer than 24 feet or greater than 7 meters are required. The room also requires fixed ventilation and radiation shielding. In addition another small room is required externally for the scan console. There may also be other storage requirements for items such as power modules. This room is rarely available in underdeveloped world and requires costly construction.
Furthermore, modern CT scanners are very complex pieces of equipment to operate and thus require high intelligence and training to operate. But X-ray is a much easier technology to learn to use. As an analogy it is like comparing a Boeing 747 to a single engine Piper Cub aircraft. Highly trained CT technologists in the USA cost an institution approximately $100 k annually with benefits and overhead. In addition these scanners can be difficult to calibrate and certify as safe on a regular basis. This places a much higher burden on the hospital physics personnel, if there are such personnel in the first place.
Finally, today's CT scanners generally are versatile machines which may include various abilities, functionalities and extras that may represent a diminished return on investment. This is because a large hospital in the developed world will typically acquire a single ultra-expensive all-purpose machine covering a broad range of functionalities. This luxury packaging of features and versatility, however, may be unnecessary and cost prohibitive to many. Unfortunately, CT systems are not currently designed for limited cost at a trade-off of versatility.
Note that veterinary facilities have many of the same barriers listed above. With respect to CT and MRI technologies.
Thus, for at least the above noted reasons there exists a need for new and improved CT imaging systems which are low cost, fully self-contained and easily installed/used. These and other needs are met by way of the present disclosure.